Miłość wszystko zwycięży
by NadiaG
Summary: Mhroczne Endżele, córka Voldemorta, Drarry, Snarry i wiele, wiele innych. Strach się bać.


**MIŁOŚĆ **** WSZYSTKO ****ZWYCIĘŻY**

Harry miał siedemnaście lat i obudził się. Bardzo dziwne. Tak długo czekał na pełnoletniość, że bał się, iż nigdy jej nie doczeka — Voldemort i te sprawy. Jednak, ku swojemu ogromnemu zdziwieniu, miał skończone siedemnaście lat i jeszcze żył. Co prawda niewykluczone, że niedługo — w końcu wojna za pasem, a żeby było ciekawiej, właśnie _on_ miał odegrać w niej kluczową rolę. Tak, wielki Harry Potter, potężny siedemnastolatek, który z pewnością poradzi sobie z facetem, który ma osiemdziesiąt jeden wiosen za sobą i wbrew wszelkim prawom trzyma się całkiem nieźle — w zasadzie lepiej od niego. A że jest paskudny, śmierdzi mu z gęby i nie wie, co to miłość — cena za bycie bardzo złym i prawie nieśmiertelnym sukinsynem.

Potter usiadł na łóżku, popatrzył na zasyfioną wszelkim brudem (resztki jedzenia, podejrzane eliksirowe ingrediencje, kupki Hedwigi) podłogę i rozejrzał się za kapciami. Jak zwykle leżały w najdalszym i najmniej wygodnym do podejścia miejscu. Normalnie musiałby kombinować, ale nie dziś. NIE DZIŚ! Z bardzo złym i bardzo chytrym — jak miał nadzieję — uśmiechem sięgnął po różdżkę i głosem pełnym satysfakcji powiedział:

— _Accio_ kapcie, _motherfucker!_

Chichotał złowrogo, kiedy je zakładał.

Miał właśnie wylewitować się do kuchni (przerazić — może śmiertelnie! — Dudleya) i zrobić sobie coś do jedzenia, kiedy ktoś silnie pieprznął w okno i z wielkim hukiem spadł na ziemię. Rozległ się głuchy jęk, a po nim bardzo kreatywna wiązanka przekleństw skierowana w murarzy i ich matki, a także okna i — na wszelki wypadek — ich matki również.

Harry przez chwilę rozważał olanie leżącego na trawie gościa i udanie, że nic nie słyszał — może wtedy zawitałby do frontowych drzwi i wujostwo dostałoby szału? — ale w końcu westchnął i otworzył ciężkie okiennice, wychylając się do przodu.

To, co zobaczył, przerosło nawet jego oczekiwania. A myślał, że już nic go nie zdziwi. Otworzył szeroko oczy i zlustrował wciąż klnącego gościa od stóp do głów, nie zapominając dłuższej uwagi poświęcić skrzydłom opatrzonym długimi, białymi piórami, które wyglądały na tak miękkie, że ledwie powstrzymał się od zanurkowania w nie. Mogłoby się to źle skończyć zarówno dla niego, jak i leżącego poniżej ANIOŁA. Tak, blond loczki, białe ciuszki, jasna, wręcz świetlista, cera, niebieskie ślepka — no i wyrąbane w kosmos skrzydła.

Anioł musiał usłyszeć otwieranie okna, bo spojrzał w jego kierunku i otworzył usta. Harry spodziewał się zaraz usłyszeć anielski śpiew, za to został uraczony niskim i zachrypniętym głosem mordercy:

— O, świetnie. — Anioł splunął, wstał i otrzepał się z trawy, po czym rozejrzał i gdy nikogo nie zauważył, rozwinął skrzydła i ostrożnie zbliżył się do pokoju.

Harry był tak zdziwiony, że nadal z otwartymi ustami stał, zasłaniając wejście, a raczej wlot.

— Może byś się tak przesunął? — spytał anioł.

— Eee… — Potter nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Co powinno się mówić aniołom? — Witaj, eee, w moich skromnych progach…? — rzekł niepewnie, odsuwając się od okna.

— A tak, siema — odmruknął wysłannik niebios, usiłując przecisnąć się do pokoju. Kiedy mu się to wreszcie udało, zlustrował chłopaka od stóp do głów i spytał: — Harry Potter?

Okularnik przełknął ślinę i pokiwał głową. Anioł usiadł na łóżku i z naganą popatrzył na panujący w pokoju bałagan.

— Mam do ciebie sprawę… — zaczął.

W tym momencie Harry poczuł, że nerwy mu puszczają, więc powiedział błagalnym tonem:

— Tylko nie Niepokalane Poczęcie, proszę…!

Anioł popatrzył na niego jak na wariata.

— A czy ja wyglądam jak anioł? — spytał zirytowany, po czym pokręcił głową i wymamrotał. — Zawsze to samo, _zawsze_ to samo!

Teraz Harry spojrzał na **a n i o ł a** jak na wariata i powiedział:

— Owszem, wyglądasz.

— A ty wyglądasz na idiotę — odrzekł na to skrzydlaty.

Potter przyjrzał mu się sceptycznie i przeszedł do ataku.

— Dla mnie kropka w kropkę wyglądasz jak anioł. Skąd mam wiedzieć, że kiedy tylko się nie odwrócę, ty nie zrobisz swoich cudów i nie obudzę się jutro w ciąży?

Anioł uśmiechnął się iście diabolicznie, po czym otaksował chłopaka od stóp do głów.

— No cóż, z tego, co wiem, facet nie może zapłodnić faceta, ale cuda to ja ci mogę pokazać… — powiedział tak sugestywnym tonem, że Harry zaczął żałować, że ma na sobie tylko bokserki. Chociaż w sumie… anioł był niezły.

— Dobra, to czym jesteś? — spytał Potter, siadając na biurku i zakładając na siebie brudną koszulkę leżącą obok.

— Jestem Mhrocznym Endżelem — odparł tamten z dumą.

Harry skrzywił się.

— Wybacz, ale nie bardzo mrocznie wyglądasz — stwierdził kwaśno. — No i mówiłeś, że nie jesteś aniołem.

Anioł popatrzył na niego.

— Nieprawda.

— Prawda!

— Nie!

— Tak!

— Ja tylko spytałem, czy wyglądam jak anioł. — Rzucił Harry'emu pełne wyższości spojrzenie.

— Co sugerowało, że nie jesteś. — Potter wytrzeszczył oczy.

— Ale nie wskazywało. — Anioł pokazał, że umie bardziej, zdecydowanie bardziej!, wytrzeszczać oczy.

— Dobra, nieważne. — Chłopak otrząsnął się po szoku, jakim był widok wyskakujących z oczodołów gałek ocznych. — I po co przyszedłeś, znaczy, eee, przyleciałeś?

— Przyleciałem powiedzieć ci, że też jesteś Mhrocznym Endżelem i masz super-hiper-moc.

Harry sarknął w odpowiedzi:

— A skrzydeł po prostu nie zauważyłem, nie?

Anioł popatrzył na niego jak na debila.

— No tak się składa, że nie.

W tym momencie Harry zrozumiał, że ciężar, który odczuwał od wielu lat, to skrzydła.

— I inni też tego nie zauważyli? — spytał z niedowierzaniem.

Anioł wzruszył ramionami.

— W każdym razie teraz musisz przerwać naukę w Hogwarcie i udać się ze mną do Bardzo Mhrocznego Zamku położonego w Bardzo Mhrocznych Górach w Jeszcze Mhroczniejszej Przełęczy.

— Czekaj, w Jeszcze jakiej Przełęczy? — Harry czuł się z deczka wytrącony z równowagi.

— Mhroczniejszej — powtórzył anioł.

— A tak poza tym, to nie chcę, mam przyjaciół, muszę skończyć szkołę, i w ogóle… — mruknął Potter niepewnie. — Nie dałoby się mnie, eee, a co wy tak właściwie będziecie ze mną robić?

Anioł uśmiechnął się diabolicznie.

— Różne baaardzo mhroczne rzeczy, buahahaha!

— Aha. Czyli to, co zwykle. — Harry ze zrezygnowaniem pokiwał głową. — A nie możecie tego robić w Hogwarcie?

— W sumie… — Anioł zastanowił się. — W sumie możemy, ale czy to nie będzie frajda: tułać się po mhrocznych i ponurych korytarzach Bardzo Mhrocznej Twierdzy?

— Mówiłeś, że to Bardzo Mhroczny Zamek — poprawił go chłopak.

— Jeden pies! — Anioł machnął ręką. — A tak w ogóle to Gabriel jestem.

Wyciągnął dłoń. Harry uścisnął ją niepewnie.

— Ale nie będziesz…?

Anioł przewrócił oczami.

— Nie. I błagam, żadnych żartów na ten temat, i tak już wszyscy się ze mnie śmieją…

Potter uniósł brwi.

— Spoko. — Przez chwilę w pokoju panowała pełna zastanowienia cisza. W pewnym momencie chłopak jakby sobie o czymś przypomniał. — Ej, a jak to się w ogóle stało, że jestem tym Mhrocznym Endżelem? — spytał niepewnym głosem. — W sensie… To jakieś dziedziczne jest czy ot tak, po prostu?

Gabriel popatrzył na niego jak na idiotę.

— Nic nie dzieje się „ot tak, po prostu" — prychnął. — Pewnie, że jest dziedziczne! Twój ojciec był taki jak ty!

Harry rozpromienił się na tę myśl.

— James Potter był Mhrocznym Endżelem?

Anioł podrapał się po głowie.

— To ty nic nie wiesz?

— No coś tam wiem… – Chłopak wyciągnął dłoń przed siebie i odginając kolejne palce, wyliczał: – Na przykład wiem, co wyjdzie, jeśli dodam sproszkowanego korzenia asfodelusa do nalewki z piołunu; wiem, gdzie mogę znaleźć bezoar, a także, że mordownik i tojad żółty to ta sama roślina nazywana również akonitem.

Gabriel wpatrywał się w niego z otwartymi ustami i podniesioną brwią. Nagle potrząsnął głową.

— Chodziło mi o twoich rodziców.

Harry na samą myśl o rodzicach przeczesał włosy, robiąc w nich jeszcze większy bałagan.

— No o nich też co nieco wiem…

Anioł przewrócił oczami.

— James Potter nie był twoim prawdziwym ojcem.

Chłopak zamrugał, a po jego policzku spłynęła — na razie — samotna łza.

— N-nie…?

— N-nie — przedrzeźnił go Gabriel. — Voldemort nim jest.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się z przerażenia.

— CO?

Anioł popatrzył na niego.

— Gów… — zaczął, ale szybko przerwał. — Wybacz, odruch. W każdym razie… O żeż… — mruknął. — No nieważne, twój ojciec to Voldemort, który również jest Mhrocznym Endżelem, nawet bardzo mhrocznym, i złamał nasze nauki, uciekł, i w ogóle.

Potter wyglądał, jakby nie wiedział, czy ma zemdleć, popłakać się, czy może od razu oszaleć.

— A-a m-mama? — spytał z nadzieją.

Gabriel spojrzał sobie na paznokcie.

— A to akurat Lily Evans. — Harry odetchnął z ulgą. Tymczasem tamten kontynuował: — A tak w ogóle, wiesz, że żyje i morduje wraz z Voldemortem? — powiedział tonem ciekawostki. — I że tak naprawdę nie jest człowiekiem, tylko bardzo, ale to bardzo starożytną elfką z super-hiper mocami?

Kąciki ust chłopaka opadły, a z oczu potoczyły się kryształowe łzy. Anioł wybuchł perlistym śmiechem.

— Serio nie wiedziałeś? — Klepnął Harry'ego po plecach. — Oj, stary, nie płacz. Dzięki tej mieszance masz takie super moce, że nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz!

Potter otarł łzy.

— N-naprawdę? — spytał tonem pięciolatka.

— Tak, słonko. — Gabriel uśmiechnął się szeroko, po czym wstał, przygładził swoją szatę, zatarł ręce i rzekł:

— No to lecim, tak?

Harry podrapał się nerwowo po głowie.

— Ale… ja nie umiem latać — powiedział przepraszającym tonem.

Gabriel przewrócił oczami.

— A teleportować się umiesz? — spytał go jak niepełnosprawnego umysłowo.

— No… umiem.

— No to jazda! — krzyknął anioł i już miał się teleportować, ale Potter go zatrzymał. — Co znowu?

— Ale ja nie wiem, GDZIE się teleportować!

— A, racja — przyznał Gabriel. — No to chodź się przytul.

Harry spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem. Anioł ponownie przewrócił oczami.

— Teleportacja łączna.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się przepraszająco i po chwili już ich nie było.

* * *

Gabriel go zostawił. Potłumaczył, potłumaczył, pokierował i zostawił. Wszystko to było kompletnie niezrozumiałe, więc teraz Harry tułał się po mhrocznych korytarzach Mhrocznego Zamku w poszukiwaniu miejsca do spania. Już godzinę temu podjął decyzję, że nie musi być to jego łóżko, ba!, w ogóle nie musi to być łóżko. Byle przyjemny, ciepły kącik. Od jakichś dziesięciu minut wątpił w istnienie takowego w tej twierdzy.

W pewnym momencie usłyszał chłopięcy śpiew. Piękny, czysty i olśniewający. Mimowolnie podążył w jego kierunku. Po chwili znalazł się w sporej sali, niemniej mhrocznej niż inne. Widok, jaki mu się ukazał, prawie przyprawił go o zawał serca.

— MALFOY?

Śpiew się urwał.

Jego najbardziej znienawidzony, poza Voldemortem i może Snapem, wróg siedział sobie na miękkiej pościeli i śpiewał. No, tak właściwie już nie.

— Potter — syknął, mrużąc oczy. — Nie wiem, co tu robisz, ale zjeżdżaj.

Harry przez chwilę miał nawet ochotę go posłuchać. W końcu blondyn — mega przystojny blondyn, jak nie omieszkał zauważyć — nie był jego wymarzonym towarzystwem. Nawet jeśli jego kości policzkowe były tak wspaniałe, a umięśnione ciało cudownie odznaczało się pod cienkim materiałem jedwabnej piżamy.

— Nie mam gdzie spać — powiedział okularnik, choć Merlin wiedział, że chciał to ubrać w inne słowa.

Ślizgon zlustrował go od stóp do głów.

— I co, że niby mam cię zaprosić do swojego łóżka, Potter? — spytał ironicznie. — Chyba śnisz. — Zaśmiał się i po chwili dodał: — Poza tym nie jesteś w moim typie. — Przyjrzał mu się uważnie. — No, może trochę. — Jego spojrzenie wciąż przemierzało zakamarki gryfońskiego ciała. — Dobra, chodź.

W pierwszej chwili Harry chciał gorąco zaprotestować i nawyzywać Malfoya od zboczeńców, ale w rzeczywistości nie mógł się oprzeć jego oszałamiającej aparycji, więc wgramolił się na łoże i rozejrzał po pokoju.

— Fajna komnata — przyznał po chwili nieznośnego milczenia, w trakcie której Ślizgon mu się przyglądał.

— Taa, wiem — odpowiedział tamten. — Masz coś do przebrania się? — spytał.

Harry pokręcił głową.

Malfoy zastanawiał się przez chwilę, aż w końcu machnął rękę.

— I tak długo byś tego na sobie nie miał — powiedział, a w jego stalowych oczach zabłysła iskra pożądania.

Okularnik nawet nie wiedział, kiedy znalazł się pod całującym go namiętnie Ślizgonem. Gdzieś na skraju jego świadomości świecił neon: „MALFOY! NIE TYKAĆ NAWET KIJEM!", ale Harry szybko wyłączył świadomość i przeszedł na podświadomość, która mówiła: „SUPERSEKSOWNY MALFOY! BIERZ SIĘ ZA NIEGO, TYGRYSIE!". Druga rada wydawała się w tamtym momencie bardziej sensowna.

Na początku ich języki starły się na polu bitewnym, jakim były ich jamy ustne. Potter zaatakował od lewej flanki, podczas gdy Ślizgon nacierał od prawej. Po długiej walce Malfoyowi udało się wybić Harry'emu zęba. Ten nie chciał pozostać mu dłużny, więc wsadził mu język do gardła, a palcami zatkał nos. Draco zaczął się krztusić i w pewnym momencie ostatkami sił sięgnął po białe prześcieradło i uniósł je do góry. Potter z triumfalnym wyrazem twarzy odsunął się od niego.

Malfoy przez chwilę kaszlał i łapał nerwowe oddechy, aż w końcu wycharczał:

— Mocny z ciebie zawodnik, Potter.

— Walka była całkiem wyrównana — odparł skromnie Gryfon.

Ślizgon skinął głową.

Dopiero teraz, kiedy Malfoy siedział do niego bokiem, Harry zauważył jego piękne skrzydła. Niewiele myśląc, przejechał po nich ręką.

— MHRAAUU! — Draco wygiął się w łuk i uśmiechnął drapieżnie.

Harry przyjął wyzwanie i zaczęli walną bitwę.

* * *

Po ponad miesiącu zaciekłych ćwiczeń, przekleństw, nieprzespanych (a już na pewno nie samotnie!) nocy Harry wreszcie znalazł się na powrót w Hogwarcie. Jego nowo odkryte supermoce były niewiarygodne. Umiał… w sumie — czego on nie umiał! Żadnych ograniczeń. Voldemort nie miałby z nim najmniejszych szans, gdyby — no na przykład — również nie był Mhrocznym Endżelem).

Chłopak cieszył się na spotkanie przyjaciół. Musiał im kłamać przez całe lato, że wyjechał gdzieś z Dursleyami. Najciężej było przekonać Hermionę — musiał wymyślić kilkanaście dobrych powodów, dlaczego wujostwo nie zostawiło go w domu:

— Mógł zniszczyć telewizor.

— Mógł zniszczyć komputer.

— Mógł przestraszyć sąsiadów.

— Mógł sterroryzować sąsiadów.

— Mógł wysadzić dom w powietrze.

— Mógł zaprosić na balangę inne dziwolągi.

— Mógł włóczyć się nocami po okolicy i zniszczyć im reputację.

— Mógł zaprosić tych okropnych Weatherbych, czy jak im tam było.

— Mógł założyć mroczną sektę i odprawiać perwersyjne rytuały na poddaszu.

— Mógł ubrudzić ich nowiutki biały, puszysty dywan w salonie czymś niespieralnym.

— Mógł w dzień dostawać listy dostarczane przez sowy. Każda z nich pewnie zrobiłaby kupę.

Gdy po kilku godzinach przesłał jej tę z trudem wymyśloną listę, spytała, dlaczego nie zostawili go u pani Figg. Nie odpisał. Zaraz jej powie, że Dursleyowie przechwycili jego sowę.

Znalazł ją siedzącą w przedziale wraz z Ronem. Od razu zorientował się, że coś było nie tak — nie odzywali się do siebie. Hermiona udawała, że czyta książkę — do góry nogami. Rudzielec stukał różdżką w oparcie, powodując na nim coraz większe zniszczenia.

— Eee, cześć…? — Potter zasunął za sobą drzwi.

— Yhym — mruknął Weasley.

Granger skinęła głową.

Przyjaciele siedzieli po dwóch różnych stronach przedziału. W takiej sytuacji Harry nie chciał deklarować się po stronie któregokolwiek z nich, więc położył kufer na środku podłogi i usiadł na nim.

— Powiecie mi, co się stało?

— Nic — odpowiedzieli jednocześnie, a po chwili spojrzeli na siebie ze złością. — Nie przedrzeźniaj mnie! — krzyknęli oboje.

— Jesteś bezczelny!

— A ty masz duże zęby!

— Ronaldzie, nienawidzę cię!

— Wiesz co? Ja ciebie bardziej!

Potter popatrzył na nich z nerwowym uśmiechem.

— Och, faktycznie nic.

Jego przyjaciele natychmiast powrócili do poprzednich — niezwykle pasjonujących — zajęć.

— Dobra, powiedzcie mi, o co wam poszło.

Milczeli przez chwilę, aż w końcu Hermiona nie wytrzymała:

— On nie akceptuje mnie taką, jaką jestem!

Harry wytrzeszczył oczy.

— Chyba żartujesz, że mogę nad tym przejść do porządku dziennego! — odkrzyknął Ron.

— Nad czym? — spytał Potter, czując, że wreszcie ma jakiś punkt zaczepienia.

— Ona… TO COŚ — poprawił się z mściwym wyrazem twarzy — jest córką Voldemorta!

— ŻE CO? — wydarł się Harry.

Gryfonka zerwała się z siedzenia na równe nogi.

— Ty też, Harry? — krzyknęła. — Świetnie! Wspaniale! — Zaczęła pakować swoje rzeczy.

— Nie, czekaj, Hermiono! — Potter zaczął panikować. — Ja nie to miałem na myśli!

— Tak? — pisnęła. — A ja myślę, że właśnie to! Idę do Ślizgonów! Zostanę śmierciożerczynią i będę mordować szlamy oraz mugoli. Tatuś wymaga!

Wybiegła.

Harry patrzył na drzwi przedziału z otwartymi ustami, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co się przed chwilą stało.

— Stary, ty masz skrzydła! — Usłyszał za sobą zdumiony głos Rona.

— Taa, wiem — odpowiedział prawie bezwiednie, wciąż bezmyślnie wpatrując się w miejsce, w którym ostatnio widział swoją siostrę. — Ona tak na poważnie?

— MASZ SKRZYDŁA! — rudzielec powtórzył głośniej.

Tym razem Potter odwrócił się.

— Tak, wiem, Ron, mam skrzydła, umiem latać, czytać w myślach, używać magii bez różdżki i wiele, wiele innych bardzo potężnych rzeczy — oznajmił na wydechu.

Weasley otworzył szeroko oczy.

Harry uśmiechnął się skromnie, lecz najwyraźniej źle odebrał wyraz twarzy przyjaciela, bo ten zaraz cały zaczerwienił się ze złości.

— Teraz to przesadziłeś! — wrzasnął, wstając. — Czy ty we wszystkim musisz być lepszy? WE WSZYSTKIM? Nie wystarczył ci quidditch, przedmioty szkolne, a nawet dziewczyny? Naprawdę przegiąłeś! Spadam stąd! Mam już dość ciebie i twoich zdolności! — Zaczął ściągać z półki swój kufer.

— Ale Ron — jęknął Harry. — Nawet nie widziałeś, jakie fantastyczne młynki umiem robić w powietrzu!

— Nienawidzę cię, Potter!

— Ale Ron, jesteś nielogiczny!

— A ty przytyłeś! — odwzajemnił się rudzielec, po czym popchnął Harry'ego na przeciwległą ścianę i uciekł z przedziału.

Wybraniec został sam.

* * *

Ron trzymał się od niego z daleka, co jakiś czas rzucając mu spojrzenia pełne nienawiści. Hermiona przeniosła się do Domu Węża i została nową prefektką Slytherinu. Z tej okazji kazano jej dzielić dormitorium razem z Malfoyem. Malfoyem, który — tak swoją drogą — całkowicie go olewał od początku roku. Okazało się, że panna Granger, czy może Riddle, aktualnie bardziej go pociągała.

Harry wielokrotnie usiłował porozmawiać z siostrą, ale niezbyt mu się to udawało. Siostra. Wciąż nie mógł się przyzwyczaić do tego słowa.

Nagle zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę. Przecież to rodzina! Musiał z nią pogadać, wszystko powiedzieć, wyjaśnić! Musiał ją znaleźć!

Szybko wyszedł z dormitorium, ignorując spojrzenie Rona, które mówiło: „Wcale cię nie widzę, ale nienawidzę". Swoją drogą zabawne. Gdyby Weasleyowi kazano zarymować, to by się zapluł, zająkał, a nic by nie wymyślił, natomiast spojrzeniem robił to bez najmniejszego problemu.

Pokój wspólny był wypełniony kolorami. Przynajmniej tak to wyglądało na pierwszy rzut oka. Dopiero po kilku sekundach przyzwyczajania oczu dostrzegł, że tak naprawdę to Gryfoni przebrani w barwne szaty wyjściowe.

— Co jest? — mruknął do siebie, rozglądając się ze zdziwieniem.

— Nie słyszałeś, Harry? — usłyszał dziewczęcy głos. Koło niego stała Parvati wystrojona w jaskraworóżową suknię. — Jest bal! — Uśmiechnęła się entuzjastycznie.

— Z jakiej okazji tym razem?

W sumie wcale nie chciał wiedzieć. Odkąd w czwartej klasie urządzono Bal Bożonarodzeniowy, co roku kilkakrotnie znajdowały się jakieś okazje, by to powtórzyć. Tysiąclecie stworzenia szkoły, pięćsetlecie wygrania jakiejś-tam wojny, urodziny Dumbledore'a, odejście starego profesora od starożytnych run.

Oczywiście na każdej zabawie nauczyciele zmuszali do tańca osoby darzące się wzajemną nienawiścią. W zeszłym roku przerośli sami siebie, bo kazali mu tańczyć ze Snapem. Mistrz eliksirów chciał uciec, ale Dumbledore zagroził, że wyjawi jego tajemnicę, więc chyba nie miał wyboru. Harry zastanawiał się, czy nie było to wbrew konstytucji, ale nawet po tym, jak doszedł do twierdzącej odpowiedzi, uznał, że nic mu to nie daje — przecież nie zaskarży Dumbledore'a.

— Och, Harry! — Parvati zaśmiała się, patrząc na chłopaka z rozrzewnieniem. — Przecież dziś jest szesnasta rocznica pokonania przez Ciebie Voldemorta!

Potter skrzywił się.

— I przy okazji śmierci moich rodziców… — burknął. — Poza tym szesnaście nawet nie kończy się na pięć czy zero!

Panna Patil spojrzała na niego jak na niedorosłe dziecko.

— Przestań zrzędzić, przebierz się i idź na balet!

Nie miał wyboru. Hermiona z pewnością tam będzie.

Szybko pobiegł do dormitorium. Ron z niewiadomego źródła również wiedział, że jest bal i właśnie wygładzał szatę przed lustrem.

Harry klęknął przed swoim kufrem i zaczął przewracać wszystko do góry nogami. Brudne skarpetki, jeszcze brudniejsze majtki, kilka pogniecionych koszulek, różowe stringi, para sztruksowych spodni… Zaraz! Różowe stringi? Podniósł je dwoma palcami i przyjrzał się im uważnie, drapiąc przy tym po głowie. Chwila zastanowienia nic mu nie dała, więc wzruszył ramionami i wrzucił je z powrotem. W każdym razie — szaty wyjściowej ani widu, ani słychu. Rozejrzał się po pokoju w nadziei, że coś podsunie mu pomysł i jego wzrok trafił na Rona. Po chwili na twarzy okularnika pojawił się chytry uśmiech.

— Weasley, wiesz, że Fred i George kupili ci tę szatę za moje ciężko zarobione w turnieju galeony? — spytał uprzejmym tonem. — Ściągaj łaszki — dodał już mniej uprzejmie.

Ron znieruchomiał, a jego uszy pokryły się czerwienią. Przez moment stał tak z zaciśniętymi pięściami, aż w końcu gwałtownym ruchem ściągnął ubranie przez głowę, rzucił na podłogę i wybiegł z pokoju.

Potter westchnął, zniesmaczony tym, co zrobił, ale nie miał wyboru.

Nie minęły dwie minuty, a już stał w pełni odpicowany i gotowy do drogi.

Był pewien, że się spóźni, jednakże najwyraźniej dotarł przed czasem. Gdy tylko uchylił drzwi Wielkiej Sali, okazało się, że w środku jest tylko Hermiona i skrzaty pracujące w pocie czoła nad dekoracjami.

Była Gryfonka stała z biczem w ręku i co jakiś czas smagała małe stworzonka, krzycząc:

— Do roboty, gnojki! Nie obijać się, bo nie zdążycie, kreatury jedne!

Po chwili Harry zauważył, że tylko jeden karzeł stoi dumnie na środku sali i z założonymi rękami manifestuje swój bunt. Panna Granger-czy-tam-Riddle również zwróciła na to uwagę.

— A ty, Zgredzie, co? Rączki ze złota? Książę się znalazł? — Podeszła do niego sprężystym krokiem z iskrą szaleństwa w oczach.

Stworzenie popatrzyło na nią z odrazą.

— Panienka Granger zła. Zgredek nie pracuje dla złych dziewuch! Zgredkowi tu płacą i ma prawo odmówić!

Wszystkie skrzaty na chwilę zamarły z przerażenia, a Hermiona zaśmiała się ponuro, po czym stanęła tuż przed czupurnym stworzeniem, patrząc na nie z góry.

— Ja ci zaraz powiem, co Zgredek ma prawo robić. — Przykucnęła. — Zgredek ma prawo ruszyć swój mały tyłek, zakasać rękawy i zacząć pracować, bo inaczej nic Zgredka nie uratuje, nikt nie przybiegnie mu na pomoc…

Harry uznał, że to dobry moment, by wkroczyć.

— Chyba o kimś zapomniałaś, Hermiono.

Dziewczyna wstała i zmierzyła Gryfona wzrokiem.

— No tak — zaczęła. — Harry Jak-Nie-Uratuję-Kilku-Osób-Dziennie-To-Zniszczę-Se-Imidż Potter. Mogłam się ciebie tu spodziewać. — Zmrużyła oczy i obracając różdżkę między palcami, zaczęła zataczać półkole, najwyraźniej chcąc go otoczyć. — A gdzie Weasley? Słyszałam, że ukradłeś mu szatę, Potter. Wahania charakteru? A może cię nie stać?

Harry nagle stracił wszelką ochotę na rozmowę z nią. Niemniej jednak nie mógł zostawić Zgredka.

— Jak zmiana nazwiska może tak zmienić człowieka? — spytał tonem sugerującym, że jest mu jej szkoda.

Uśmiechnęła się.

— To proste, Potter. — Przekrzywiła głowę. — Wcześniej wiedziałam, że jestem nikim, a teraz… teraz powinieneś lizać mi buty.

— Och, to Malfoy tego nie robi? — sarknął.

Uśmiech Hermiony się poszerzył.

— Akurat nie buty — powiedziała powoli, smakując każde słowo. — Zazdrosny? Słyszałam o waszych… _**małych**_ — chyba wystarczająco podkreśliła to słowo — przygodach.

Harry już miał coś odpowiedzieć, gdy do Ślizgonki podeszła karlica.

— Wszystko zrobione, proszę pani.

Dziewczyna popatrzyła na nią zimno.

— To co tu jeszcze robicie? Do garów! Ale już! — Stworzenia już zaczęły się aportować, gdy dodała: — Ty, Zgredku, zostań.

Skrzat skłonił się przed Harrym i powiedział:

— Dziękuję, Harry Potter sir!

Po czym wystawił język w stronę Hermiony i zniknął.

Riddle zmrużyła oczy.

— Zapłaci mi za to!

Odwróciła się w jego stronę, lecz w tym momencie uczniowie zaczęli wchodzić do sali, więc, nie chcąc mieć świadków, wskazała dwoma palcami na swoje oczy, a później na niego, dając mu do zrozumienia, że będzie go obserwować, a następnie wtopiła się w tłum.

Harry usiadł na pierwszym lepszym krześle, myśląc, że wszystko poszło wyraźnie nie po jego myśli. Bezmyślnie patrzył, jak tuż przed nim Ginny wywija z Deanem, co jakiś czas rzucając mu nienawistne spojrzenia. Pieprzona siostrzyczka pieprzonego Weasleya.

W pewnym momencie światła zgasły, a muzyka umilkła. Wzburzone szepty szybko przerodziły się w okrzyki paniki, gdy uczniowie zorientowali się, że drzwi są zamknięte na amen.

— Spokojnie, uczniowie! — krzyczała McGonagall — zaraz temu zaradzimy!

Oczywiście nikt jej nie słuchał. Wszyscy zdzierali gardła.

— CISZA! — zagrzmiał Dumbledore wzmocnionym magicznie głosem. — To tylko mała, zupełnie przypadkowa awaria systemu drzwiowego, muzycznego i świetlnego na raz. Nie macie się czym martwić!

Uczniowie powoli zaczynali cichnąć.

Wtem z niewiadomego kierunku zimny i piskliwy głos zaczął mówić:

— Dumbledore… Tak naiwny i tak kłamliwy. — Nastała zupełna cisza. Tymczasem głos kontynuował: — Macie się czym martwić, uczniowie. Nie słuchajcie tego starego głupca. Jeśli nie spełnicie moich warunków, wszyscy zginiecie…

Kilka osób pisnęło, lecz większość bała się nawet otworzyć usta.

— Tom, nikt cię nie uczył, że wejście smoka jest niegrzeczne? — spytał uprzejmie Dumbledore.

— A ciebie nikt nie uczył, że jak lord chce zostać nauczycielem, to się go czyni nauczycielem? — syknął głos z wyraźnym wyrzutem. — Zresztą nieważne. Wydajcie mi Harry'ego Pottera, a może ujdziecie z życiem!

Kilka osób stojących obok okularnika bez wahania wskazało na niego.

— Dzięki — mruknął. — Miło wiedzieć, że ma się dobrych kolegów.

Niemniej jednak teraz już nie miał wyboru.

— No, jestem — powiedział, wychodząc na środek sali.

— _Avada Kedavra_! — usłyszał po chwili.

Bez zbytniego wysiłku rozerwał szatę i zasłonił się skrzydłem przy podekscytowanym „Och!" widzów.

— Ech, tylko sprawdzałem — westchnął Voldemort, pojawiając się naprzeciw niego. — Słyszałem, że masz takie moce jak ja… synu. — Wybuchły podniecone szepty, lecz spojrzenie Czarnego Pana szybko je uciszyło. — I oczy Lily – dodał, bo wydało mu się to naturalne.

Harry popatrzył na niego z podniesionymi brwiami.

— Nie wiem, jak taka paskuda może być moim ojcem.

Voldemort uśmiechnął się, rzecz jasna, paskudnie.

— W takim razie chyba nigdy nie widziałeś lustra.

Harry postanowił nie ciągnąć dłużej tej beznadziejnej rozmowy i zaatakował. Dwa zaklęcia jedno po drugim popędziły w stronę Czarnego Pana. Ten osłonił się skrzydłami, wywinął młynek i zaatakował siedmioma zaklęciami. Potter ledwo się uratował.

— Zawsze krok za mną, zawsze gorszy — powiedział Voldemort śpiewnym tonem.

Kolejne zaklęcia ugodziły posadzkę obok Gryfona.

— Zawsze brak cela, zawsze nieskuteczny — odciął się, odgarniając czarne włosy z czoła.

— Masz wystające kolana! — krzyknął Czarny Pan, wysyłając morderczy strumień energii w jego stronę.

— A ty mordę, jakby ci ktoś przywalił patelnią! — odkrzyknął Harry, uchylając się i odpłacając pięknym za nadobne.

Walka trwała jeszcze kilka minut i z każdą sekundą Potter czuł rosnącą przewagę przeciwnika. Bolał go każdy mięsień, a także głowa od wymyślania coraz złośliwszych uwag. Zaczął gorączkowo zastanawiać się nad sposobem uratowania życia. Najlepiej, gdyby przy tym zabił tego natręta, ale nie było to w tym momencie najważniejsze.

Nagle przypomniał sobie słowa Dumbledore'a. To, co odróżniało go od Voldemorta. Błyskawicznie znalazł się przy nim i przytulił z całej siły.

— KOCHAM CIĘ, TATO! — wrzasnął ile sił w płucach.

Czarny Pan krzyknął w agonii i po chwili rozpłynął się w kłębach śmierdzącego dymu.

I tak Harry Potter zwyciężył najpotężniejszego czarnoksiężnika wszechczasów.

**K O N I E C **


End file.
